church_of_cielfandomcom-20200215-history
My first encounter with Ciel Star
Once every blue moon Ciel Star visits a loyal follower to thank. We only have two recorded occurences of this happening, I being one of them. This is my story. It was a dark and stormy night during March. I was finishing up my daily worship around 3 a.m. . The last task of the worship is to listen to one of Ciel Star's rap battles. During the song, it was interrupted by a tap on my window. I looked at the window, not seeing the culprit since my curtains were in the way. I paused the video and got up. I was almost fearful but I knew Ciel Star was looking over me. I grabbed my velvet curtains and pulled them quickly to the right revealing a silhouette. " This can't be happening." I mumbled, my jaw dropped. Ciel Star used his mermaid magic and walked through the glass of the window. As he approached me I instantly dropped to my knees, " Lord Ciel." I barley got that out. I was in such amazement, he is even more beautiful in person. " Hello." The sound of his bad British accent filled my ears, it was like a choir of angels. The smell of bleach filled the room, it was his wonderful, soft, dead hair. My juices were already flowing like a river. How was I going to contain myself? " You don't have to bow on your knees...not yet anyways." He winked at me.and grabbed my hand with his twink hands. Tears were rolling down my face as I stood in front of him. My God was standing right in front of me, of course I was getting emotional. I looked down at Lord Ciel Star, he was three feet shorter than me. He swallowed and spoke " I can't allow a follower to look down upon me, literally and figuratively. Get on your knees." The staccatos on the last three words were seducing my ears. Thank God Ciel, my knees were starting to get weak by him saying that. I dropped instantly back to my knees and looked back up at him. " Look down and don't look back up at me." I did as I was told, my juices were rushing like a crack in a dam. I sat there for five minutes, nothing was happening. But, I would not question my God. Then, I felt something warm and gooey go upon my head. ' Is this what I think it is?'. Ciel Star then took his fingers and started to massage the sticky substance into my hair. As time went on he got more and more aggressive with the massaging, he didn't stop even though the substance was covering my entire head. " I'm going to continue doing this for 30 minutes." His sharp words hit my ears, I was basically drowning in my juices. 'Why exactly 30 minutes?' I shrugged off the question I asked myself and enjoyed the treatment I was getting. He massaged deeper and deeper into my scalp. It was burning at this point. Then, I felt even more of the substance go onto my head. Causing my head to tingle and burn even more. The 30 minutes was up. "Close your eyes and count to 3, then you can open your eyes." I closed my eyes and counted to 3, I opened my eyes. Ciel Star was no where to be found. I got up and saw the puddle of my juices on the floor. I ran to my bathroom and looked in the mirror to confirm that Ciel did massage what I thought he did. Sadly, It wasn't what I thought. The sticky, gooey, warm substance was dye, blue dye. That night changed my life forever. Sometimes I will brush my hair and the now dead hair will break into blue pieces, But, I keep them, Ciel Star dyed my hair, I wouldn't want it any other way. That was the story of my first encounter with Ciel Star and hopefully not the last.